Near, Impossible
by amylee4life
Summary: Near has a crush on L, but other things keep happening to him. He soon finds out that everyone wants a piece. Near get what he wants, but much more has been added to the plate. MattxNear, MelloxNear, LxNear, and maybe an eventual three and foursome.
1. Chapter 1

Brief Sum: Near has a crush on L, but other things keep happening to him. He soon finds out that everyone wants a piece. Near get what he wants, but much more has been added to the plate. MattxNear, MelloxNear, LxNear, and eventual three and foursome... I think. I still haven't gotten that far into the story yet. lol.

Authors Note 1: I do not own Death Note in any form or Fashion. If you sue, all you will get is half completed fics and a box of Poptarts... so yeah.

Authors Note 2: I know that the chapters might be a tad on the short side, but I promise to try and make them a bit longer to your tastes and whatnot.

**Near, Impossible**

Near laid in his bed, thinking about L and what he could be possibly doing at that exact moment. Heat spread through his body, quickly gathering in one place that he had been ignoring of late. Near eased himself out of the bed and began to pace the room, not trying to think about the hard stick of flesh that was begging for attention. After waiting for twenty long minutes, it had finally wilted away. Once he had managed to completely calm down it was time for dinner. _'I do not think it is a wise idea to go to dinner. Knowing that he will be there. I have to stay in my room, I cannot let everyone in the home see me like this.'_

An hour or so after dinner was over, there was a soft knock on the door. Near felt reluctant to acknowledge the person on the other side of the door. "Come in." Matt opened the door with a tray of food in hand.

"I thought you would be hungry, since you didn't come to dinner." Matt sat the tray down, and looked in to Near's eyes. "You never ever miss dinner, care to tell me why you didn't come downstairs today."

"Why would you think that there is something wrong with me. If I did not come to dinner, then I was not hungry. Simple as that, there is nothing to explain."

Matt sighed and looked away from Near, "If you're going to lie to me, you could have used a better lie. Now tell me the truth."

Near looked away from Matt's demanding form and refused to answer. "Is it Mello, is he bullying you again?" silence. "You have to tell me if it's Mello, is it him?" nothing. "Fine, be that way. I was only worried about you. I just knew that there had to be something wrong when you lock yourself in your room and refuse to eat." Matt stormed out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

_'Matt, you would not understand the real reason why I couldn't come to dinner. To expose myself in such a manner, to let my weakness be seen….'_ Near got out of his chair, took the tray and sat it outside of his  
>door.<p>

_'I told the fool that I didn't want to eat.'_

*******  
>Like I said, short.<p>

Sorry U-U

I also need a beta, anyone game?

Maybe some reviews will help inspire me to do more work.

Flames will feed me as well!

Amylee4life


	2. Chapter 2

Brief Sum: Near has a crush on L, but other things keep happening to him. He soon finds out that everyone wants a piece. Near get what he wants, but much more has been added to the plate. MattxNear, MelloxNear, LxNear, and eventual three and foursome. I think. I still haven't gotten that far into the story yet. lol.

Authors Note 1: I do not own Death Note in any form or Fashion. If you sue, all you will get is half completed fics and a box of Poptarts... so yeah.

Authors Note 2: I know that the chapters might be a tad on the short side, but I promise to try and make them a bit longer to your tastes and whatnot.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Near was having slight difficulty falling asleep, seeing that it was well pass ten, he knew that everyone else was fast asleep. _'Why am I so tense?….Maybe a hot bath is in order.'_

Near eased out of bed, stripped, put on his robe, and then made his way up the hall to the bathroom. Near felt himself begin to relax as he ran the water. Stopping the water, Near pulled the bath robe from his slender frame. Relaxing in to the water, Near felt all of his uneasiness melt in to the water. _'I never would have thought that this would help me feel better.'_

As Near washed his body, he felt an all to familiar heat dance down his spine and caused him to quickly harden. _'Why would this happen now of all times, for my body to do this to me? You've won this round, only because it has been two weeks and it is the second time for the day.'_ He thought as he moved his fingers over his quickly hardening nipples. "Ah!" Near gasped out loud as he pinched the right one. He quickly brought his right hand down and grabbed his hard arousal, beginning at a medium-slow pace and quickly picking up speed.

"Good…so good." Near cried out as he got closer his completion. Near felt slightly foolish as he splashed water everywhere, moving his hand faster. A few strokes later and one final pinch, Near arched his back as came fast and hard. At that exact moment, the bathroom door opened.

Matt stood in the open door way, watching Near milk himself in pure pleasure. Near looked over and saw Matt staring at him, mouth slightly open and a bright blush spread across his face. "Matt, you pervert! Get the hell out!" Matt quickly closed the door and took a deep breath.

Near couldn't believe what just happened to him. _'The first time in two weeks that I do anything like this, and Matt walks in on me. Not only did he walk in on me, he was gawking at me as well.'_ Near climbed out of the tub, let the water out, and tightly wrapped his robe around him. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to see Matt.

"Near, I want to tell you how sorry I am." Near walked pass Matt and in to his room, leaving the door open. Matt walked in behind him and closed the door. " I did not mean to invade your privacy, but I thought there was something wrong. I heard splashing and moaning all the way in to my room. I was so scared, that I hurried to see if anyone was hurt. I opened the door without thinking about anything else." Matt paused as he replayed the scene in his head, then he turned his head to Near. "If you ever need some help next time, I'll be more than willing to help."

Near grabbed his pillow and smacked Matt in the face. "You and your perverted thoughts can get the hell out of my room, before I hit you with something harder than a pillow. And I would never ask for help from a pervert like you." Near growled playfully as he reached for a book.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving but before I leave, I want to tell you something. If we ever encounter like this again, I'll make you take responsibility for it. All of it." Matt breathed as he closed the door as quick as he could, before Near understood what he was told.

Near only shook his head, "There's no way in hell that he would actually do that…would he?" he murmured softly as he put his nightgown over his head, got in to bed and fell fast asleep.

********  
>Another chappie is now done<p>

Beta, anyone?

Some Reviews would be some kind of nice push along...*hint hint*

I encourage flames. Bring the heat!

Amylee4life


	3. Chapter 3

Brief Sum: Near has a crush on L, but other things keep happening to him. He soon finds out that everyone wants a piece. Near get what he wants, but much more has been added to the plate. MattxNear, MelloxNear, LxNear, and eventual three and foursome. I think. I still haven't gotten that far into the story yet. lol.

Authors Note 1: I do not own Death Note in any form or Fashion. If you sue, all you will get is half completed fics and a box of Poptarts... so yeah.

Authors Note 2: I know that the chapters might be a tad on the short side, but I promise to try and make them a bit longer to your tastes and whatnot.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Near woke the next morning with a deep feeling of dread._ 'I don't think I can leave the room for nothing today. If it isn't how I feel about my elder L, Matt wants to take my body and make me his.'_ A knock on the door snapped Near out of his thoughts. He quickly finished putting on his clothes and then opened the door, revealing a distressed Mello.

"Mello is there any way that I can help you?" Near asked softly, stepping aside and inviting Mello in to his room.

"I wanted to apologize to you for whatever I did to you yesterday. Matt came in to my room and told me that you were upset about something. If I do something to make you upset or piss you off, come and settle it with me, don't go licking Matt's feet like some whipped little puppy." Mello spat at him and pushed him on to the bed.

Near moaned in pain as he landed on the bed. Mello felt his dick jump at the sound Near had made, thinking about what had woke him up the night before. "That was you that I heard last night in the bathroom. Moaning like a perfect little slut. Was it Matt that was playing with you? Is that why he is so willing to fight your battles for you? You are such a slut that you would spread your legs for him. If you spread your legs for him you should do the same for me."

Near kicked and fought as hard as he could as, Mello ripped his shirt open. Mello used the ripped shirt to tie Near to the headboard. "That should keep your fighting down to a minimum. I also have this" Mello paused to pull a dark gray handkerchief out of his pocket, "to keep you quiet." before Near could object, the handkerchief was balled up and stuck in to his mouth.

_'No…this can't be happening to me. Everything that Mello has said is not true. I've never been intimate with anyone in my life. I don't want this…'_ Near felt tears sting in his eyes as Mello touched and caressed him. Near moaned lightly as Mello pinched one of his nipples. _'No, I cannot be enjoying this…it's just a natural reaction.'_

"You like that don't you, you little slut." Mello breathed as he pinched again to entice the same reaction. Near looked up at him, his eyes begging for him not to do this. "Playing shy won't get me to stop having my fun with you. Is this how you managed to get Matt to do everything for you? Talked him in to letting you be his little play toy, in return he would fight your battles for you." Mello growled as he forcefully pulled Near's pants off of him.

Mello looked around franticly around the room in search of something he could use as lube. Quickly spotting the moisturizer on the nightstand, he grabbed it and laid it on the bed. Mello then quickly pulled out his aching and overzealous arousal. Mello squeezed some on his hand and rubbed it all over. "Are you ready, my little slut?" Near shook his head no and tried to move away from Mello. "I advise that you keep still, or I will have you to hurt you." Mello whispered as he positioned himself.

"Mello! Mello, where are you?" Matt called across the house. "We need you to help with the little ones. Please come to the foyer. If you are not down here in two minutes, I'll come up there and drag your sorry ass down here!"

Mello slowly pulled back and redressed himself. "Don't think that I'm done playing with you. I will be back for you later." Mello breathed as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the shirt. "I'll know if you tell Matt, and if you do the outcome will be much worse for you. More than you could ever imagine." Mello breathed as he walked out the room, softly clicking the door behind him.

Near sat on his bed, curled in a tight ball, and didn't move for the next three hours. When he did move, he got dressed, chose a different shirt, tossed out the ruined one and moved back to the same spot on the bed, not moving again until there was a knock on the door around dinner time.

"Near can I come in? I need to talk to you." Matt asked, his voice soft and concerned. Near didn't speak he only watched the door opened and Matt invite himself in. "Near it is almost dinner time and you haven't left your room all day. Can you talk to me about whatever is bothering you?" Near shook his head no. "Is it Mello?" Near was hesitant, but another no. "Are you sure?" yes. "Is it because I saw you in the tub, playing with yourself?" no. "Was it what I said that made you feel this way?" no… "Will you at least come to dinner tonight?" …no. "Why not?" no. "Okay, I won't pressure you. If you don't want to, then I cannot make you. See you later." Matt got up and left the room.

Near hugged his knees close to his body and fought the urge to start crying. _'No, not after all that has happened to me, I don't want to leave the room.'_ Twenty minutes or so later there was another knock on the door. "Near, can I please come in to the room?" …. "Yes, come in."

L opened the door holding a tray of food. "Matt told me that something has been bothering you. I'm not going to try to get the answers out of you, not until you are ready to tell me. You must be hungry, you kept yourself locked up in your room for the past two days without food." L placed the tray in front of Near. They both sat in silence while Near picked at the food that was placed in front of him.

"L, I do have something that has been affecting my habits of late." Near spoke softly.

"Yes, are you going to tell me all about it?"

"I can only tell you some of it…" Near looked away as he collected his thoughts. "There is this person that I really like, and I get so nervous around this person. I don't want the rest of the house to see how my body reacts…I don't know what to do, or if I could ever tell him."

"So this person that you like is the same sex as you. Is this why you are afraid to confess your feelings to this one person?"

"I don't know if that is one of the important facts about him. His short dark hair is what I love the most about him. And he's a great listener. I love you, L." Near breathed softly as he looked his crush in the eyes.

"The person that you are talking about is me?"

"Yes, I've felt like this for a few months now. Only now my body has began to betray me." Near felt his face burn red hot.

"I never knew that you felt this way about me. Now that you've confessed your feelings, do you feel any better?"

"A little. I told you how I felt, but what about you?"

"I've never thought about you in that kind of manner, but you can always change my mind." L breathed as he sat the tray on the nightstand and got in to the bed with Near. He pulled the nervous boy in to his lap and ruffled his hair. "Don't be so nervous. I only want to kiss you. Have you been kissed before?"

"No…I kinda wanted you to be the first. I don't know what to do.." Near breathed he looked into L's eyes, wanting to know the next move he was going to make.

"I don't want you to do anything but feel my lips on yours." L slid his hand behind Near's head and pulled him close, placing their lips together. Near moaned lightly as L pushed his tongue inside of his mouth. Near wanted to experiment by pushing his own against the invading organ, loving how he felt. L pulled back and looked down in to Near's lust glazed eyes. "How did you like your first kiss? Did it feel good?"

"I- I don't know how to explain….this wonderful new feeling that I have…thank you, L." Near looked away as he tried to not to smile at this new feeling.

"You are very welcome love. As long as you are feeling better, that means the world to me. I'll be right back, I have to take this tray back downstairs. When I come back we can talk more about us." L grabbed the tray and left the room, leaving Near to think.

_'How can all of this be happening to me in the span of three days. My love for my senpai L, exposed. Matt wants my body, but won't properly confess to me. Mello is angry from something that I didn't even do to him, and wants to rape me in compensation for his pain. All of this is happening to me so fast, and now L my beloved senpai and I are a couple. I still can't believe that he loves me…I want him to touch me, make me feel good…'_ Near flicked the button on his pants, wanting to free his trapped erection. Not thinking about what he was told, he tightly gripped the newly freed erection and began move his hand up and down. The door handle began to move and Near remembered that L was coming back. He quickly lunged for his pillow, knowing that he was too hard to put it away.

The door opened and L slid back in to the room and sat on the bed. "Why are you holding your pillow like that?" L asked softly.

"I-I can't tell you…" Near stammered as he held on to the pillow with one hand.

"What are you hiding behind the pillow?" L's voice was a little playful, yet curious.

"Nothing, why do you want to know?"

"If it is nothing like you say it is, then let me see your other hand." L reached for Near's arm and pulled.

Near didn't expect for L to grab his arm and looked away from his hand, which was covered in precum. "I'm sorry L, I got so excited that I couldn't help myself. I was fantasizing about you touching me and I got so hard. I didn't want you to see like this."

"Why wouldn't you want me to see you fantasizing about me touching you? Am I your boyfriend or not?" L breathed as he held the slippery fingers inches from his mouth. Near nodded his head. "If I am then I'm allowed to see you. I am also entitled to do this." L pulled the hand closer and began to lick and suck the fingers. Near moaned in surprise as L sucked on the fingers, making him harder if possible.

While distracting Near, L grabbed the now exposed arousal pulling lightly. Near mewled in response, trembling under the movements of another person's hand. "Oh…t-this feels…s-so good…c-close, so close.." Near breathed as he held tightly on to L's shirt. L kissed Near as he reached his peak and spilled his essence on to his belly and L's hand. Tired and breathless, Near laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Near, how do you feel?" L looked down at his small companion when he didn't get an answer. Near had fell fast asleep from his first experience. "I didn't truly expect you to stay awake for very long anyway. Sweet dreams my love, I'll see you in the morning." L breathed as he pulled the covers over Near and left the room.

*********  
>Please let me know how everyone is likeing the story so far?<p>

Beta me, feel free.

R&R... please...

Flames is the flip side of the cracker.

Amylee4life


	4. Chapter 4

Brief Sum: Near has a crush on L, but other things keep happening to him. He soon finds out that everyone wants a piece. Near get what he wants, but much more has been added to the plate. MattxNear, MelloxNear, LxNear, and eventual three and foursome. I think. I still haven't gotten that far into the story yet. lol.

Authors Note 1: I do not own Death Note in any form or Fashion. If you sue, all you will get is half completed fics and a box of Poptarts... so yeah.

Authors Note 2: I know that the chapters might be a tad on the short side, but I promise to try and make them a bit longer to your tastes and whatnot.

**The Very Next Morning**

Near slowly woke up, looking around the room. _'Don't think I've ever had such a vivid one in a while…'_ Near pulled back the covers and saw that he didn't even put his nightgown on, he still had on the same clothes from the day before. As soon as he sat up, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Near breathed softly, looking at the door.

L opened the door and quietly slid in to the room, locking the door behind himself. "Good morning Near, did you sleep well?" L asked as he sat on the bed next to Near.

"Yes I did sleep well. Why are you asking?" Near carefully looked over at L.

"Only because you fell asleep so soundly last night, while I was playing with you. The fun is only starting, Near. Do you want to continue last night's game?" L breathed as he took Near's hand and pulled him close.

"I- I don't know…I thought that last night was a dream. Please don't kiss that." Near gently tried to pull his hand away L's soft lips.

"Do you not remember confessing your feelings to me? Breathing my name as I held you? Calling out my name as I touched you? Look, your body remembers last night better than anything." L lightly touched the hardness pressing against his pants.

Near closed his eyes and shuttered lightly. "Please L, don't touch that…" Near moaned as he tried to move away from L's warm hand.

"You had no problem with me touching it last night. Did something change?" L breathed lightly as he pulled away from him.

"No, nothing changed… I just need time to settle into our new relationship, is all. You took me by surprise last night and this seems like it's going too fast for my liking. Don't get me wrong L, I like you a lot. I just-" Near suddenly stopped talking as L's slender fingers were on top of his lips.

"Near, you are rambling on and on. I understand what you are trying to say. You don't need to explain your self. I'm sorry that I seemed to come on too strong. I should have known better than to assume the comfort level you are on when it comes to intimacy. Again, I am so very sorry for the way I behaved last night. I'll leave now." L lightly kissed Near to the top of his head, stood and walked to the door. "Please try not to be holed up in your room all day. If you don't want to come out, I'll understand. I'll see you later, ok?" L breathed lightly as he closed the bedroom door behind himself.

Near sat in stunned silence as he replayed the last ten minutes over in his head. _'This cannot be happening to me! After everything I worked so hard for, I pushed him away like it was nothing… what is wrong with me?'_ Near tried to will his aching erection away. Even after trying for 20 minutes with no avail, he closed his eyes and brushed his hand over the zipper. His other hand working on the buttons on his shirt and pushed it open. Near moaned softly as he played his fingers up his erection and across his chest.

Wanting to relive the night before, his strokes were softened. Thinking of L's soft touches, he let out a frustrated moan. _'It doesn't feel the same… why does it not feel the same?'_ Near desperately tried to resurface the lost feeling. He moaned deeply, trying to let himself relax. Just at that moment the door to his room open.

"Near, we can't keep meeting like this. But if you don't mind, I wish to be the one to help you now." Matt breathed as he locked the door behind himself.

Near looked at Matt with lust glazed eyes, not knowing what to do. "Matt, what do you think you're doing? Don't come near me. I forbid you to touch me… please, don't." Near breathed as Matt towered over him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Near. All I want to do is touch. I promise it wont hurt." Matt spoke softly, as he pulled the pants off of Near. Near looked away when Matt pressed his body flushed with his own. "You see, Near. Touching is not so bad. I like touching you, I want you to feel how much I do." Matt paused to grab Near's hand, and press it to his hard lap. "Do you like me touching you?" he breathed into Near's ear. Near's only response was a breathy moan. "I'll take that as a yes, my little snowflake."

Near blushed even harder at the little pet name that Matt gave him. Still feeling at a loss, Near tried to focus on something other than the taller boy hovering over him. Matt noticed this and softly voiced his concerns. "Is there something wrong, my little snowflake? Am I moving too fast for you?"

Near nodded his head slightly. "Could you please get off of me? I think all of this is moving too fast for me. I'm not saying that I don't like what you are doing to me… I just need time to adjust, that's all." Near was slightly beating himself up for the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, I understand… Do you want to take care of that on your own?" Matt asked lightly, almost already knowing the answer.

"I would like you to leave my room, please. Maybe we can try this again sometime soon?" Near let the soft question float in the air.

Matt walked across the room, almost missing the question. "You know I would like that, very much. Have fun, little snowflake." Matt locked the door behind himself, leaving Near to his own devices and quickly went to his room to take care of his own problem.

I know that I seem to be going day by day with this. At some point there will be a time jump... not too big though.

I enjoy Reviews

I know a Beta will come soon... *sits and waits*

Flames will feed my pyromania!

Amylee4life


	5. Chapter 5

Brief Sum: Near has a crush on L, but other things keep happening to him. He soon finds out that everyone wants a piece. Near get what he wants, but much more has been added to the plate. MattxNear, MelloxNear, LxNear, and eventual three and foursome. I think. I still haven't gotten that far into the story yet. lol.

Authors Note 1: I do not own Death Note in any form or Fashion. If you sue, all you will get is half completed fics and a box of Poptarts... so yeah.

Authors Note 2: I know that the chapters might be a tad on the short side, but I promise to try and make them a bit longer to your tastes and whatnot.

****EDIT**** I took this chapter down to do some slight editing to it. So nothing too new, sorry.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Near laid in bed thinking about how smooth the past two weeks have been for him. L would only hold his hand and kiss him at the most. Matt had kept his distance… and Mello, that is what scared him the most. The other teen, almost dropping off the side of the earth, not coming after him or being seen at all. 'I just hope that he doesn't have anything extreme planned for me.' Near thought as he dressed for bed. Taking a quick look at the alarm clock, taking note of the current time of 9:17pm. Upon settling on his bed, the door slowly opened to reveal Mello.

Near froze in place, not wanting to provoke any angry movements from the other boy. "Mello, is there anything I can help you with? It is quite late at night and I would like to turn in soon." he murmured, not taking his eyes off of him.

Mello proceeded to invite himself in and locked the door behind himself. "Oh Near, I thought you were smarter than that. You and I both know what I'm here for." Mello's eyes sparkled dangerously, as he slowly crossed the small room.

Near's eyes went wide as he tried to run past Mello. Smirking only slightly, he pushed Near back on to his bed. "I thought you would know better than to try to run away from me, and to think I was going to be nice to you. Then again you don't have to be nice to sluts, right princess?" Mello questioned softly as he pulled a small amount of rope and tied him to the headboard. "I don't want you to do too much moving on me." Mello breathed, his voice was already deep with arousal.

'No, this can't be happening to me…I'm not ready…' "Mello, please, we don't have to do this. We can do something else instead." Near tried to keep his voice level.

"Are you trying to make a deal with me, Slut? Is that what Matt has been teaching you? How to make the perfect, slutty deal? Well, I have something to tell you; I already know what I want, and I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for. You got that, love?" He added lightly, with a flash of anger in his eyes. Near quickly nodded his head to show that he understood. "Good. Now if you fight me anymore, I will not hesitate to hurt you." At this point, he happily pulled out his favorite pocket knife and placed it on the side of his face. "Silver would love to slice through your pretty, soft skin. To mar that flawless flesh, just a little." Mello's eyes seemed glaze over, drifting off in his own world for a brief moment.

"Please Mello, don't cut me…I don't want you to cut me." Near couldn't stop himself from repeating those words over and over. "I don't want this, I don't. Please-" Mello pulled back as far as he could and slaps Near.

"Shut the hell up! Or better yet, I have something that can help you with that." pausing for a moment to pull out the same dark gray handkerchief that he used the first time he came in to the room. Quickly stuffing it into Near's mouth. "I don't need you waking Matt or L before the morning, ok?" Lightly carding his fingers through the smaller boys' hair.

Near flinched at the soft gesture. 'Something like this should never come from Mello. Not when he has a very violent nature.' "Now that we are all set up, lets get things started, eh?" Mello then used Sliver to cut the offending clothing off of the small boy. "Where did you put that lovely moisturizer from two weeks ago? You know that we're going to need it now, unless you want me to take you dry? We both know that you don't want it to happen that way, do you? I thought not." Getting off of the bed and looking around the room, he instantly found what he was looking for. "I hope you are ready for me."

Near franticly began to fight against his restraints, as he looked at Mello's overpowering presence over his small frame. Near know that struggling was not going to help him at this point, but it felt better than lying still. Mello laughed lightly as he undid his pants and pulled himself out. Squirting a generous amount of the moisturizer into his hand and spread it all over his aching arousal. Mello angrily grabbed Near's legs and growled.

"Look here Near, if you don't stop fighting me, I will hurt you. I will not repeat myself again. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Near nodded numbly. "That's good. Now let's get you warmed up" Mello leaned forward and brushed his thumbs over the small nubs, before pulling a little too hard.

Near jerked his body, yet moaned in to the fiery touch at the same time. 'No, this cannot be happening… I do not like what Mello is doing to me…' "Uuth!" Near looked up to see Mello's hand coming back from his chest.

"Sorry about that Princess. I want to make sure that you are with me at all times. Don't want you to slip off into your own world. You tend to take off and never want to come back. I want to share this moment of passion with you. If I wanted something that didn't move, I would fuck a dead body. I'm letting you know right now, that shit is not fun. Ok Princess? I want you to look at me, so that I can see those beautiful eyes." Mello breathed as he placed one leg over his shoulder.

Near felt Mello move into position and he tried to close his eyes. Mello firmly smacked Near's rump, making him open his eyes. "Keep them open. Don't make me repeat myself, or you'll get more than a pat." Taking the spoken warning to heart, Near willed his eyes to stay open.

Mello chuckled darkly as he pushed his entire rigid length in one thrust. Near jerked his arms and screamed in to the handkerchief, tears streaming down his face. Mello groaned deeply as he continued to thrust. "You are so tight, my little Princess." Mello gave a long moan as he thrust long and deep, looking into Near's tear-streaked face. "No need to cry, Princess. You're pleasing me just fine."

Near continued to stare at the ceiling as Mello brutally used his body. A short time later, Mello picked up the pace, only to finish a shorter time than that. After catching his breath, he pulled out and watched as his seed spilled out of Near's bloody channel.

"Thanks for the great time Princess. I might not have to tie you up next time." Mello reached forward and cut the rope and tucked it into his pocket, taking the handkerchief as well. "Remember what I told you. This is our little secret." Mello whispered softly as he brushed his lips against the side of Near's tear-streaked face and left the room.

Near laid motionless and only turned to look at the clock. It was only 10:48pm... The more than painful ache that was all over his body, felt like he was beaten as well as raped.

Moving as slowly as he could, he slid out of the bed. Looking at the bed he cringed at the amount of blood on the sheets. He took the sheets and any clothing that he just happened to have on, and tossed them into his small trash bin. 'I'll have to take those out before anyone wakes.'

After taking the time to redress the bed and laying out some clean clothing, he quickly moved down the hall to the bathroom. While attempting to scrub himself until he deemed it no longer needed, he couldn't stop himself from sobbing. Tears continued to stream down his face even after he was long done with his bath.

Once he was dressed, he took the trash bin down to the kitchen and placed the soiled cloths in a bag before taking them out. After he was done, Near quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room. He walked past Matt's room and stopped for only a moment. 'I can't go see him now. If I do, he'll know that something has happened to me…' Continuing down the hall, he made it into his room. Sitting curled up on the farthest corner on the bed, Near cried himself to sleep.

Everyone is liking this, Yes?

I like Reviews just as much as the next person...

I love to burn things, so bring the flames!

A beta finally came to me, but it won't hurt to have more than one, would it? *winks*

Amylee4life


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: See Previous chapters_**

**I want to take a moment to thank my 2 reviewers. You guys gave me the push to get this out a whole lot sooner than I wanted. ^^;**

**Nikraaa: Thanks for reminding me about that I totally forgot to tell everyone that.**

**This is fiction extremely AU and everyone is OOC, ok?  
><strong>

**_Several Months Later_**

Near tried and failed at trying to continue at a normal pace. Shutting himself in his room, he refused to talk about had changed him. Matt was deeply concerned for Near, as was L. Mello on the other hand, only came into the room to ensure that his little Princess was well trained and quiet as a little lamb.

On one of these occasions, Matt witnessed Mello coming out of the small boys room. Quickly moving out of the shadows, he knocked on the door, awaiting his answer. Upon entering, he locked the door behind himself. "Near, I know that Mello is terrorizing you. Why won't you tell anyone?" Matt wanted to keep his voice calm, only managing to growl at the boy that was curled up on his bed.

Near began to shake and stared at the floor. "Matt, I have no idea as to what you are spouting about." Near mumbled, also giving his answer to the floor.

"You can't even look me in the eye and say that. All I want you to do is to tell me what he did, and I'll help fix whatever trouble that he has caused." Matt purred softly, still attempting to get Near to look him in the eyes.

Just continuing to shake his head, Near felt as if he would completely break down from it. _'No. I can't let him know the secret… I fought long and hard for these 4 months. It would not due for the truth to be found out now…' _Looking up off of the floor and into Matt's eyes for a brief moment, before he spoke. "I'm more than positive that you are putting too much credit on Mello's shoulders. Have you ever stopped to think that I might have other things going on in my life? Mello is not always the cause of my distress. Now, if you are quite done, I would like it if you left my room." Near's voice lacked the usual playful bite in it, but he was glad that he got some of that pent-up sadness; slightly misdirected and not caring were it was pointed, glad none the less.

Matt blinked a few times, before turning to leave the room. Stopping at the door he took a deep breath. "If anything is bothering you, would you tell someone about it?" When he got no answer, he opened the door and left, not bothering to look back.

As soon as the door closed once again, Near felt the overwhelming urge to call Matt back into the room and tell him the truth. Or maybe he could say something to L? Weighing the outcome in his mind, he felt that he could tell Matt. Matt was more understanding than L would be. Would he? L would probably blame Mello for the fact that he couldn't get past kissing and light touching. After almost 5 months after getting together and he was still a little jumpy when L got too close. _'I have to get over this… I can't spend the rest of my life scared of human contact.' _Near sat in his usual corner on the bed and waited…

It was a few short hours later that someone knocked on his door. Near felt himself hesitate for the briefest of moments, before telling the person that they could come inside. The door opened to reveal L bringing in a tray of turkey sandwiches and water, with a small smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Near. I brought lunch up to your room so that we can eat together. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, that sounds quite nice. Thank you, L." Near reached for a sandwich and quietly took small bites out of it. After they both finished eating he slipped his hand into Near's. Looking down, tried to place his jumbling thoughts into a straight line before he would speak.

"I'm sorry. Did you not want to hold my hand today?" L attempted to pull his hand away, but was slightly surprised when Near squeezed it tighter.

"No, there's nothing wrong… I actually wanted to talk to you today." Near looked into L's eyes, letting him know that he was serious. "As you and I know, we have been together for almost 5 months. I have been doing a lot of thinking… I feel as if I'm ready to bring the level of intimacy up. I'm ready when you are…" Near felt slightly proud that his voice didn't betray how scared he was.

"Are you sure about this, Near? I don't want to feel as if I'm crowding you, if you're not ready…" _'Please don't let him change his mind, please just don't…' _L prayed silently as he waited for his answer.

"I'm more than sure that I can do this. I know that you been waiting on me, and now I'm ready." Near was still surprised at how calm his voice was. He looked back into L's eyes, hoping that his eyes did not express the slight fear that he was feeling.

"I'm glad that you aren't pushing yourself. You know that I wouldn't force you into doing something that you weren't ready for." L stopped when he noticed that he was rambling on and on. Leaning forward, he caught Near's soft lips in his own.

Near mewled softly as L deepened the kiss. L gave Near a small shove, as to make him lie on his back. Near forced himself not to lash out, when he felt trapped and slightly helpless. Feeling Near's uneasiness, L pulled back a little and licked the shell of his ear.

"You have to relax a little more, it feels a lot better when you do." L breathed as he nipped at Near's ear. Near mewled softly as he felt the odd warmth of pleasure that coursed down his spine. L lightly brushed his fingers down the thin shirt and paused at the quickly hardening nubs underneath. Near felt himself give a tiny cry at the sensation of them being pulled through his shirt, not enough to hurt, just enough to send pleasure straight to his groin.

Pausing a moment to drink in the small boys' moans, L continued by pulling at his shirt. Near made a small protesting noise and turned his head away, not wanting L to see the deep rooted fear that he was feeling at the moment. Feeling the small body stiffen he stopped, thinking that he made Near uncomfortable.

"Are you ok, Near? Do you want me to stop?" L breathed in a serious tone, not liking the way that his Near was locking up on him.

"I'll be fine. It just felt weird that you were touching me like that. You really don't have to stop." Near hated the fact that he was lying to L. "I like you touching me, please don't stop." He now felt slightly better now that he told some truth behind the little white lie.

Still looking a little put off, L continued to work on the thin shirt. Throwing the small shirt onto the floor, L continued to touch the soft skin before him. Near began to tremble lightly, unable to pinpoint if it was from the odd warming pleasure, or deep rooted fear. He forced himself to watch L, as he continued to move down his body. When L reached for his pants, his hands quickly came up to stop him.

"I-I want you to take your shirt off t-too so that we can be the s-same… I-I don't w-want you to have an u-unfair dis-disadvantage over m-me." Near stuttered as he shook his head violently, mostly trying to shake the image of Mello looming over him.

"Ok little one, there's no need to get all worked up about it." L breathed as he pulled back and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Is that better, Near? Do you want me to take my pants off too?" Near gave his head a slight nod and watched as L rid himself of his pants as well. L now loomed over Near in nothing save for his boxers. He leaned down and nipped the tiny bellybutton as he began to open the pants in front of him. Once again, Near felt himself almost try to lock up again.

'This is L, not Mello…There's no need to fear him. I know that he won't hurt me.' Near lightly repeated to himself, trying to chase the deep-rooted fear away.

L continued to work Near's pants off, unaware of the internal struggle the smaller boy was having. Once they were off, L tossed the offending clothing onto the bed behind him.

Near felt L's fingers ghost over his hips and he quickly realized that this was a very bad idea. _'I might still have bruises from the last time Mello took me…. I have to stop L right now.'_ "S-stop!" The plea came out louder than he wanted, then he tried again. "Please, stop… I'm sorry." This time his words were no more than a whisper.

L immediately froze and stopped his action, not expecting Near to raise his voice. His shock quickly mulled over when he realized how frightened the smaller boy looked. "It's ok Near, you don't need to be sorry. Perhaps I am moving too fast for you at the moment? We can try again as soon as you think you're ready to give it another go." L stood up and pulled the covers over Near's almost naked form and turned to get dressed himself. Once all his clothes were in place, L turned and lightly kissed Near's forehead, leaving the room as soon as the deed was done.

Near sat on his bed, unmoving for a unknown amount of time before he slid out of the bed and locked his door. He quickly put all his clothes on and got back into bed. _'I can't let anyone find out, this horrible secret that I keep all to myself. How many times has Mello come to use my body since that night? 10- 12 times? Maybe more than that. I've honesty lost count. Not that I want to count something like that. It's been little over a week since the last time. I'm sure that I still have the bruises on my hips from his painful grip. I know that he wants to claim me, inflict more pain than his violent thrusts accompanied sweet words ever do. I hate that he forces pleasure onto me, making me enjoy it.'_ A tear silently runs down his face and stains the sheet in front of him…

Near only allowed himself a few more tears, before wiping them away. After calming down, Near checked the time. 3:10 p.m. 'Maybe Matt is in his room. I feel like I should apologize for this morning…' Near left his room and walked down the hall to the gamers' room. Standing in front of the door, he could hear the game Matt was playing. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Near invited himself into the somewhat tidy room and closed the door. Waiting for Matt to farther acknowledge him. After a few minutes, Matt paused the game and looked up at his visitor. "Hey Near. Finally decided to come out of your room for a bit?"

Near nodded his head in response, looking at the floor. ".. I'm sorry…"

"Eh? What are you sorry for?"

"For what I said to you this morning, that's what."

Matt continues to look confused for a few moments, then he realized what Near was talking about. "Oh, that? You don't need to apologize for that. Uh, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Matt breathed lightly, not wanting it to seem like he was forcing Near to talk to him. Near shook his head, while he fiddled the hem of his shirt. Matt knew that there was something on Near's mind that he's unsure of when he does that.

"Hey, come here." Near moved across the room and stood in front of the older boy. Matt pulled Near into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Whatever it is on your mind, you don't have to tell me, ok?"

Near felt some of the tears from earlier come back and he tried to hold onto them. Near pulled himself completely into Matt's lap as a few tear's slipped down his face. Neither teen said anything while Near cried. "…Thank you, Matt."

"What are you thanking me for now?"

"For holding me…" Near pulled back to look Matt in the eye, then leaned up and kissed him.

To say that Matt was shocked was an understatement. One moment he was comforting the small boy and now he was kissing him. Not wanting to look the gift horse in the mouth, he started to kiss back. Near opened his mouth slightly and Matt thrust his tongue inside of the willing mouth. Near trembled and gave a very pleased moan. Matt repeated this action a few more times before pulling back. Near's eyes were closed and he had a soft blush on his face. He shifted slightly and the blush immediately got darker as he lap was pressed against Matt's very obvious arousal. Matt's eyes were glazed over and Near was sure that he had the same blush on his face, too. Near brought his arms up and wrapped them around Matt's neck and continued to kiss him. Matt slowly moved back to the head board and moved his hands to Near's bottom, squeezing lightly.

Near started to move his hips back and forth, moaning softly every time Matt's and his covered arousals would rub together.

"Near… I want….want to tou- _fuck!" _Matt hissed softly as he applied pressure to Near's thighs to get him to stop moving. "I want to touch you." Matt moved to unbutton Near's pants. "Can I?" Near nodded and moved to do the same for Matt. Near grabbed the stick of flesh in front of him, slowly moving his hand over it. Matt made a pleasured sound and did the same for Near.

Near moaned loudly as Matt's thumb moved slid over his slit. "M-Matt…. I'm- _**ahhn**_… I-I'm close… so c-close…" Near was biting his lip, trying not to be too loud. Matt brushed Near's hand off of his arousal and took over for him. Near's arms flew out behind him as he fought to keep his balance. Near tossed his head back as he released into Matt's eager hand. Matt followed only seconds after Near.

Near slumped forward and rested his head against Matt's shoulder as he waited for his breath to catch up with him.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Near?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's good. I aim to please."

Near smacked Matt's arm as he sat up. Looking at Matt's shirt, he gasped softly. "Your shirt, it's ruined. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I did it on purpose so that your shirt wouldn't get ruined. Besides I have other shirts like this one." Matt pulled the damp shirt over his head and proceeded to use it to clean his hands, then tossing it into the bin. Near moved out of Matt's lap and put himself back into his pants. Matt did the same as he grabbed another shirt. "So what do you want to do now?" Matt asked.

"I guess I can play a game with you, if you want?"

"Sure." Matt put in LittleBigPlanet and handed Near a controller.

"I do not understand the concept of this game…"

"Near, you don't need to analyze the game, just play it."

**~A While Later~**

Matt looked at his alarm clock. 7:16 p.m. "Hey Near. It's time for dinner. Let's go downstairs."

"…."

"Come on, Near. It'll be ok, I promise."

Near allowed himself to be taken downstairs for dinner. Just as Matt said, everything was fine. It was around bedtime that things went bad again. Mello came into his room, used him and left just as silent as he came in. 'I guess it's a good thing that I don't bleed a lot anymore. I don't think I could come up with a good lie as to why my bed sheets keep disappearing.' Near sighed as he slipped on another pair of pajamas and went to bed.

0000000000000000000000

A/N: I've managed to squeeze out 11 pages of awesome! Let me know what you think and whatnot. I'm not a baby I can handle the truth. (Even if you want to be rude meaner.)

Also, I lied. I don't have a beta and I won't be looking for one either, ok?

R&R please. ._.

~Amylee4life


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

Hello everyone! I'm so, so sorry that you all had to wait so long for this chapter to come out. A week after posing chapter 6, my motherboard quite literally exploded and my computer died a horrible, fiery death. So after 6 1\2 months of depression, I found someone that could salvage my files and got a new computer. Then I had to scrap what I had for this chapter and start over. Now the only problem I have is fighting off writer's block. Fml. ._.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Over the next week and a half, Near spent a lot of time with Matt. Playing games, having small talk, and other activities as well. L was busy solving crimes, but he would attempt to video chat with him during down time. Mello didn't even bother to look in his direction, let alone attempt to use his body at night. It was the 10th night since the last time Mello came to his room and Near was worried out of his mind. He sat up in his bed, deciding to wait for the elusive blond. Looking at the time, he sighed loudly. It was 10:17pm. 'Mello has to be in his room right now. I'll go crazy waiting for him to come to me, so I'll go to him.' Near silently mused as he slid out of bed and down the hall. Not bothering to knock, Near pushed the door open to Mello's room and quickly shut it behind him.

Mello stood by the window, only wearing his pajama pants and cigarette hanging from his lips. He gave an irritated huff, blowing the smoke out the window. "Who said you could come in my room, Princess?" he asked darkly, his eyes roaming over Near's slightly huffing form.

Near looked down, twisting his hair. "No one… but I.." he bit his lip, blushing softly.

Mello smirked as he finished his cigarette and flicked it out the window. "I ignore you for a few days and you crave my cock enough to come find me. I'm flattered." He smiled and grabbed the small teen and tossed him on to his bed. He ripped the nightshirt open and pulled at the tiny nipples.

Near was shocked at how fast Mello moved across the room and how quick he was on the mattress. He moaned as his nipples was fondled, arousing him farther.

"You like this, don't you?" Mello asked, laughing loudly when Near gave the slightest of nods. "You want more, Princess?" another nod. Smirking, Mello reached for the lotion on his end table and lubed himself up. "Take your underwear off and hold yourself open." He ordered.

Near bit his lip. 'I've already made it this far, and I'm not bothering to fight him anymore… In fact I've already admitted that I want and like this…' he blushed as he wiggled out of his briefs and used his hands to expose winking entrance.

"You're so obedient tonight, Princess…" Mello whispered as he pushed himself inside of the willing body. Near gasped and yelped out loud at the sudden intrusion. Mello quickly smacked his bum, "Keep your voice down, or I'll gag you." He hissed out thrusting long and deep. Near moaned and panted lowly, trying his hardest not to be loud. It seemed that a short time later, Mello finished, bringing Near over the edge as well. "Get dressed and get out." Mello hissed as soon as he could breathe, pushing Near out of the bed.

Near grunted in pain as he hit the floor, painfully twisting his left wrist. He quickly dressed and left the room. After a quick bath and a few minutes later after he got back into his room, he quickly fell asleep. It was early afternoon before Near woke up. Sitting up, he hissed when he put pressure in his left wrist. He noticed that it was purple and swollen. _'I need to get this wrapped up soon… it looks sprained..' _he stood and pulled on all his clothes for the day. As he was slipping on his shoes, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Matt opened the door.

"Are you planning on staying in your room all day?... I'm bored, let's go play a game. It doesn't matter which one, ok?"

'_Matt seems to be so full of energy today' _"I was just now getting dressed, and I can't. I hurt my wrist. I need to get it bandaged." He twirled his hair as he stood straight.

"What? Let me see. How did you hurt it?" Matt grabbed Near's left arm at the elbow and slowly pulled the sleeve up. He hissed at the dark purple swollen bruise that signified that it was sprained, nearly broken. "How did you do this?" he asked again.

"I lost my balance and fell on it. If I put all my weight on it, I would have broken it." _'So what if it was a little lie? If he knew it was Mello's fault, it would only cause more problems for me.'_ Near thought as he fought off a heavy blush, thinking about the blond teen.

After Matt walked him to the doctor, and waited for him, they went into the gamers' room. "You need to be more careful, Near." Matt muttered as he sat on his bed.

"It was an accident; please do not speak as if I purposely did it." He sat closer to the taller teen.

"I just don't like seeing you hurt, ok?" Matt breathed softly.

Near blushed and pressed a quick and silencing kiss on Matt's lips. "You talk too much." He whispered, pulling Matt on top of him. Matt blinked in surprise, but continued to kiss the smaller boy under him. He pulled his shirt off before the kiss could get heated. Near sighed as Matt slipped a hand under his shirt, rubbing in small circles. "M-Matt…" the boy in question shushed him and unbuttoned the snow white shirt. Matt gave to small rosy nipples a slight twist, and then he licked the right one. Near gasped, feeling a weird pleasure rolling in his belly. He locked his legs around Matt's hips, pressing their clothed arousals together. Matt encouraged Near to dry hump him before pulling both of their cocks out. Near quickly shook his head. "No, I don't want that… I want you to put it in." he whined softly.

Matt froze, blinking slowly. This was a first. They did everything short of going all the way. "…Are you sure? I don't want to force you.." Near nodded before trying to wiggle out of his pants. Matt quickly helped him, taking in every inch of creamy smooth skin that was revealed to him. Matt quickly threw Near and his own pants across the room. Grabbing the lotion, he slicked up his fingers and brushed one against Near's entrance, pushing it in.

Near gasped in confusion, what in the hell was Matt doing to him? "Matt, what are you doing?" he asked in a breathy voice.

"I can't just stick it in. I have to stretch you first." He breathed out, adding another finger, eager to be inside of Near. Once Near was loosened enough, Matt gently pulled his fingers out and replaced them with a well lubed cock. "Ready?" Near nodded his head. Matt slowly pushed himself inside, watching Near for any signs of pain.

Near panted heavily, trying not to moan out loud. Matt is slightly thicker than Mello and he was being stretched out a little farther than ever before. He moaned softly with every shallow thrust. "Please… please Matt!" he called out, hoping he would understand his request. Matt could sense the urgency in Near's voice and thrust harder and faster. Near was having a hard time not announcing his pleasure to the entire household, nearly biting through his finger.

Matt slowed his thrusts, nibbling on the smaller teen's ear. "Don't hurt yourself like that…" he scolded softly, pulling his hand away. "I want to be able hear your voice."

Near shook his head, "The en-entire house will hea-hear us, if I g-get any lou-louder," He gave a yelping moan as his prostate was gently assaulted.

Matt frowned, "Well, I guess I'll have to find us a private place then.." he breathed to himself. "If you have to bite something, bite the pillow." He told Near as he lifted his hips higher, plowing long and deep.

Near quickly shoved a corner of the pillow into his mouth, moaning into it loudly. He shifted his hips to meet Matt's every thrust. Matt smiled down at Near's trembling and sweating form. He wrapped his free hand around Near's constantly drooling cock, stroking with each thrust. It didn't take long for Near to reach his peak, clenching tightly around Matt and spilling his seed across his belly and onto Matt's hand. Matt gasped and cursed softly at the sudden tightness around his cock, shooting his load deep into Near. Not quite pulling out yet, Matt laid next to his panting partner.

"That was awesome…" Matt breathed out as soon as he could breathe again. He looked down at Near quiet form, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked as brushed sweat plastered hair from his face.

Near shook his head, "You didn't hurt me.. I really enjoyed it." He whispered out, slightly embarrassed at the confession.

"That's good, because I want to do this a lot more often." Matt breathed, nuzzling Near's neck and his hand ghosting over his thigh.

Near sighed and moaned softly, submitting to another round before falling asleep. Matt gently cleaned both of them off and held Near close, dozing off as well.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Author's Note: This chapter is thanks to a Playlist of Dir en Grey, Moi dix Mois, MSI and a little Atreyu. (Weird playlist I know, but it gets the job done.) I feel that it was a little hard to squeeze this chapter out. It honestly feels a bit forced it you ask me. I couldn't think of a better way to end this…

._.

Anyway, let me know what you think about this new addition to **Near, Impossible**. What do you think should happen next? Is Near falling in love with Mello? Matt? Should Matt find out about Mello? A confrontation between the both? When is L going to came back into the story? Leave a review on what you want to happen and I might add it. You can expect the next chapter a little after the New Year (If nothing happens to me or my computer). I feel a little odd because this story is not going the way I thought it would. Damn thing has a mind of its own. Please give me some good ideas so it doesn't die a horrible, fiery death (like my previous computer did).

._.

Anywho, now that I'm done rambling, please hit that magic button below.

~Amylee4life


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** See previous chapters.

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that this came out late.

Near felt like he had picked up an odd routine over the past week and a half. After he had finally allowed Matt to have sex with him, the red-head teen wanted to molest him at every chance he would get. And Mello… he changed, yet is still the same. The sex wasn't hard or punishing anymore, not that he missed that part of the odd relationship that they shared. He sighed, biting his lip. This was a dangerous game that he's playing. What would happen should the two teens find out about each other? While Matt isn't the type of person to have a violent outburst, Mello is. _'I know that it will happen eventually. I just hope that it's later rather than sooner...' _he thought as he lightly tapped the bandage on his wrist. A soft chiming sound came from his laptop and he looked at it. L was requesting a video chat with him. It had been nearly two months since the last time they talked. He suddenly wished that L didn't want to talk to him. He just knew that as soon as L saw his face, he would **know**. He would know what he's been doing for two weeks. Having **sex** with people other than him. Not just doing it, but enjoying it as well. L wasn't the best detective in the world by eating sweets all damn day. He ignored the chiming sound until it stopped three minutes later. He frowned when he felt an odd heavy and consuming emotion bloom in his chest. He lay on his bed for a while, trying to fight off the cold and heavy emotion. A knock on the door stopped him in his self absorbed thoughts. "Come in." the door opened and Matt walked in.

"Hey Near. Roger wants to see you in his office. Do you know what he wants? He had this weird look on his face. Did you do something bad?" He asked softly.

Near shook his head, "I have no idea what he could want. The only way for me to find out is to go talk to him." He breathed as he stood and walked past Matt and down to Roger's office. He knocked on the door and waited for the muffled 'enter' before walking in and standing in front of the older man. "You requested my presence, Roger?"

The room's other occupant nodded his head. "Yes, I did." He paused for a moment, "Tell me, how you are feeling today?"

Near blinked at the odd question, but answered nonetheless. "I'm feeling fine today Roger, thank you… if you don't mind me inquiring, why did send for me? I get the feeling that it wasn't just to ask me a simple question." He breathed out, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

Roger just smiled slightly, "You are quite right, Near. I called you here because L is worried about you. He told me that he has been trying to contact you for the past two hours, with no answer from your end."

Near averted his eyes, "I admit that I did not hear my computer. I'm sorry, Roger."

"It is quite alright, Near. You may use my computer." He turned and looked at his laptop on his desk. "Now I have a few things to see to. L is expecting your call. Try not to keep him waiting for too long." And with that Roger left the room.

Near bit the inside of his lip as he walked over and sat in Roger's chair. He wanted to avoid this moment for longer than he did, but there was no running away this time. He sat in the large chair, opening the laptop as he pulled his legs close to his body. Pausing for a second, he clicked the video chat icon and waited for L to respond.

The request was accepted and L's face popped up. "Good afternoon, Near. I was a bit worried when you did not answer my call a few hours ago."

"I apologize. I did not hear my computer. How is the case going?" he asked softly.

"It's going well, thanks for asking. I should be done in a few-." He stopped when he noticed the bandage on Near's wrist. "What happened to your wrist?" he asked firmly.

"I fell on it and twisted a few weeks ago", Near said biting his lip and looking down at wrist, flexing his fingers a bit.

L quickly caught the hesitation in Near's voice and frowned. "Near, who did that to you?"

Near shook his head, "No one did this to me. I just told you that. Why do you think someone did this to me?"

"Near-"

"No L… I've missed you.. Do you have long before you're needed again?" He asked, cutting L off.

"…I have an hour or two before I need to work again. Why do you ask?"

A deep blush spread across Near's face as he gave L a shy look. "I was hoping that we could.. you know." He blushed harder, thinking about what he was implying.

L's eyes widened as he caught on to what Near was trying to tell him. He leered perversely, "I see… and you planned on us doing this in Roger's office?" he asked, with a husky undertone.

Remembering where he was, he quickly shook his head. "Not in Roger's office. I want to do it in my room."

L nodded. "I'll call your computer. Answer as soon as you get in your room. Try not to keep me waiting, alright?" he disconnected the call and Near stood. He quickly made it to his room and locked the door behind himself. He quickly walked over to his laptop and accepted the video chat. L smiled and looked at Near's flushed form, "You can start when ready…"

Near fiddled with the hem of his shirt and nodded. He placed his laptop on the edge of the bed and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. He gasped softly as the cool air in his room washed over his chest. "…Is there something you want me to do?" Near asked softly as he placed his shirt on the back of the chair.

L shook his head, "I just want to watch you touch yourself. Just do what you feel comfortable with doing in front of me." He breathed out, remembering how Near locked up on him the last time they were together.

Near nodded and moved the laptop farther on the bed so that it wouldn't fall off. He leaned back on the headboard and lightly brushed his finger tips over his quickly hardening nipples. He gave a quiet, shaky moan as he pinched and twisted the hardened buds. He teased his nipples for a while longer before he began to stroke his stomach, moving lower.

L quietly watched the show Near was putting on for him. He gently palmed his more than half hard erection, enjoying each pant and moan that the small boy let out.

Near quickly wiggled out of his pants and let them fall to the floor. He glanced at his laptop to see that L was watching him attentively, waiting for him to continue. He continued, allowing his briefs to following right behind his pants. Near heard L's breathing hitch slightly at his full nudity and he shivered. He gently gripped himself and stroked slowly, wanting it to last as long as it could. Knowing that L was watching him do this made him feel so hotter. After a few strokes, Near discreetly reached under his pillow and pulled out a small tube of oil. He stopped stroking to pour a liberal amount onto his cock, over his hand and down his balls. He let the capped tube fall back on the bed and continued to stroke himself, using the other hand to rub the oil over his balls. He moaned a little louder, spreading his legs wider, making sure his opening was visible to L.

L was thanking whatever god was smiling down upon him when Near kicked his underwear off and began touching himself. He flicked his pants open, releasing his rigid cock. Stroking it in time with Near, he paused when the smaller boy pulled out the small tube and proceeded to pour oil onto himself. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from releasing too soon. His mouth fell open a bit; almost drooling at the thought of what he hoped Near was planning to do. He groaned and licked his lips, watching the exposed entrance closely.

Near guided his oil slicked fingers to his eager hole and teased it until it was well slicked.

His eyes slipped shut as he pushed two of his fingers inside. Moans spilled from his lips as he pumped the fingers in and out. He began to stroke his cock, his moans and moist squelching sounds filling the room. Near bit his lip when his fingers brushed over his prostate, choking back the loud moan that wanted to spill forth.

L was pretty sure he was gaping at his laptop as soon as Near pushed two fingers deep inside of himself. One hand gripped the desk as he started stoking himself again. He grunted as he fought off his impending orgasm. He could tell that it wouldn't be long before Near reached his limit.

Near slid in another finger as he aimed for his prostate with each thrust. He was so close that he could taste it. He opened his eyes half way to look at the laptop. He moaned wantonly as he got a brief glance at the massive erection L was stroking. His eyes slid shut as he imagined the thick flesh teasing his opening, sliding deep inside of him. Near lost it as he brushed his prostate one last time. He tensed as he emptied himself onto his belly and hand. He lay back on his bed, panting heavily.

L stroked himself as fast as Near, trying hard not to close his eyes. He felt his balls tighten up as Near added another finger. He came at the same time as the smaller boy. His load spraying onto his shirt and some on his laptop. He leaned back in his chair, trying to control his breathing. There was the sound of someone knocking on the door and L gave a soft annoyed groan. "Just a moment," He called out. "It seems that I'm needed now. I'll call you later tonight. When I do call, we'll talk about you ignoring my call and lying to me about who ever hurt you. I must leave now." And with that he ended the call.

Near gaped at the blank monitor, blinking slowly. _'How did he figure out that I was ignoring my computer?...' _ he frowned as he sat up. '_Anyways I have to make sure that he doesn't find out about Mello.' _He looked down at the bandaged wrist. It was nearly time to take the bandage off, but L already saw it, so it was too late to hide it. He sighed as he used a nearby towel to clean himself off and got dressed. There was a knock on the door as he put the used towel into the hamper. He opened the door to a beaming Matt.

"Hey Near! I just wanted to see if Roger was done with you. What did he want?"

"He just needed to talk to me." Near said flatly, blushing a bit.

Matt blinked at the odd blush that was spreading across the small teen's face. "Oh… You wanna come play games with me?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

Near blinked at the large smile the gamer had on his face. _'It seems that Matt is the perfect distraction that I need at the moment.'_ "Sure, let's play LittleBigPlanet again."

It was a few hours later that Near walked back into his room, a slight smile on his face. He loved playing games with Matt, not that he would ever tell the teen out loud. He didn't need the gamer to get anymore exited than he already gets around him. Near was putting on his pajamas when his computer chimed. He gasped out loud, _'Shit! I forgotten all about L calling me back!' _He scrambled for his laptop and accepted the call.

"Hello Near." The detective breathed lightly, smiling at the teen.

Near smiled back at his boyfriend, silently hoping that he forgotten about their impending talk. "Hello L. Are you close to solving the crime you are working on?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I am. You asked me earlier, but I never got to answer you." L paused to leer perversely. "You put on such a wonderful show; it makes me think about how long you have been practicing with your fingers."

Near blushed darkly and twirled his finger in his hair. He didn't want to verbally answer that statement. He didn't trust himself to keep everything a secret.

"Near, why do you hide from me?" L asked softly after a few seconds of silence.

"… I'm not hiding from you." He answered back calmly.

"You refused to answer my calls earlier today and you won't tell me who hurt you. I'm your boyfriend and you should tell m-"

"What's the point? You can't be here all the time to protect me." Near's eyes widened when he realized that he just told L all he needed to hear.

"Near, who is hurting you?" L asked softly.

"That's not important." Near bit out, irritated at the softness in L's voice.

"…Near, who is hu-"

"I think we should break up."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Author's Note: I just totally found out that Evanescence released a new CD and I cannot get enough of it! I love it so much I want to explode every time I listen to it!

Anywho, please don't hate me for leaving you all hanging. That seemed like a good place to stop. I had to rewrite this darn chapter like 4 times! It still feels like it didn't come out right. Irritating!

So, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? Matt finally finds out about Mello? A fight between the both of them? Near really breaks up with L? L finds out about what Mello did to Near? I need some answers, suggestions, advice! Give me something, please and thank you. Now that I'm done ranting, you know what to do.

~Amylee4life


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** See previous chapters.

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I took so damn long to update. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. I decided to do the first part of this chapter in Matt's POV. That means we'll get a brief peek inside the head of everyone favorite perverted gamer. Yay! Also, a lot of other random things might happen. I'm honestly making this up as I go along. This is takes place about two days after the last chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Matt grumbled as the sun streamed in through the open curtains. <em>'It seems I pulled another all-nighter…' <em>He thought as he put the controller down and rubbed his face. The lack of sleep over the last few days was catching up to him, fast. He quickly turned off the game and TV. Glancing at the dresser, Matt decided that pajamas were highly overrated. He stripped everything off, save his boxers, set his alarm for two pm and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was now 2:20 pm and Matt slapped the alarm for the second time. He sighed as he sat up. _'I want to sleep for another 7 hours, but Roger will scold me if he finds out that slept all day again… Maybe I can get Near to come play games with me?'_ With that thought in mind, he jumped out of bed and got dressed. After briefly straightening his room, he opened his door and watched a very pleased Mello walk out of Near's room. After the blonde teen was safely in his room, Matt knocked on Near's door. He could hear slightly frantic scrambling and then the small voice call out for him to enter. Matt opened the door and frowned at Near's slightly flustered face. He walked farther into the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Near, you can't tell me that Mello was not hurting you just now." He breathed out, not cutting any corners.

"He did nothing of the sort." Near countered.

"You can't just sit there and tell me that-" Matt paused as the lingering scent of sex slammed into him. "… He forced you, didn't he?" He hissed. Not waiting for an answer, he turned and stormed out of the room, ignoring Near's alarmed voice calling out behind him. He shoved Mello's door open and glared death at the blonde teen.

Mello blew smoke out the open window and flicked his cig out right after it. He turned and looked at Matt. "So, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed out, annoyed. He looked past Matt to see Near trying to discreetly pull the redhead out of the doorway. He smirked darkly, "I see that you got tired of my cock and decided to let the Shut-In fuck you. You truly are a slut, Princess."

Matt tried to hold his anger in check, but he was quickly failing to do so. "…How long?" he growled out. He didn't care what Mello wanted to call him. He just wanted to know how hard Mello needed to be punched.

Mello's eyes glinted darkly, gladly accepting the challenge that Matt was emitting. "Do you really want to know? I'm sure you're dreading the answer. Why don't you ask the little slut how long he's been spreading his legs for me?"

"Stop calling him that!" Matt yelled.

Mello's laughter echoed off the walls. "You're just angry that you've been fucking him for a few weeks, while I had over _**five**_ months of stretching that slut hole of his."

Matt could feel his control completely snap and he was across the room and on top of the blonde in a second. He smashed his fist into Mello's nose, loving the sick sound it made.

Mello didn't even wince as his nose was broken; he brought his knee up into Matt stomach and shoved the other teen off of him. He stood up and glared at Near, who was frozen in the doorway. Near gasped as Matt slammed into Mello once more. He watched as Matt turned Mello over and punched him in the mouth. He ran off, hoping he could find Roger or someone else who could break them up before things got too bad. His chest felt tight as he ran, adrenaline pumping as he shoved the door open to Roger's office. Near was shocked to see the only person that he'd been avoiding, ignoring, and trying not to think about for the last two days was standing next to the older man's desk.

"Near, is there something I can help you with?" Roger asked the slightly flushed teen.

Near blinked, remembering what he was there for. "We have to hurry! Matt and Mello are fighting!" He quickly breathed out. Roger looked over at L and stood without a word, rushing out the room with L right behind him. Near followed the adults, guilt churning deep in his belly. When they made it back to the room, there was an alarming amount of blood splattered all over the floor and a bit on the dresser. The end table was knocked over and the lamp was shattered. Mello was on top of Matt, his fingers tightening with each second.

Roger gasped and quickly pulled Mello off the other teen by the back of his shirt. Mello tried to fight off whoever had him by the back of the shirt, but quickly stopped and let out a gasp of pain. He shuddered and covered his mouth, coughing blood into his hands. At the same time, L was looking Matt over. The redhead's breathing was raspy and shallow. L quickly pulled out his cellphone and called for a medical team for both of the teens. While they waited, L quietly observed the bloodstained room. Mello wheezed violently with a thin trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He cursed as he wiped his bloody hands on his already ruined clothes. His vision grew fuzzy and dark, Mello cursed once more as he lost unconsciousness. Roger caught Mello before he had the chance to hit the floor.

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes later that Mello and Matt were in a different room, both lying on slightly bloody sheets. The medical team was swarming around the injured teens, working quickly as they could. In a few rooms over, L sat curled up in a chair, Near sitting across from him. The silence that hung over them was severely tense. It was nearly an hour later that Near decided to speak up.<p>

"L, I have to tell you some-"

There was a knock on the door that quickly silenced the small teen. L frowned at the interruption, but called out for the person to enter. It was one of the medical staff. Near seemed to sit up straighter at the sight of the man.

"I have the report that you asked of me, sir."

L nodded and held his hand out. Once he had both of the folders, he dismissed the man and skimmed through the first one. "It would seem that Mello suffers from a broken nose, black eye (left), two cracked ribs and a broken one that has narrowly missed puncturing his lung." He paused to close the folder that he was looking at and opened the other one. "Matt has suffered the same black eye (right) and broken nose, but that's where the similarities end. Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a mild concussion..." L trailed off, reading the file more deeply than just skimming it.

Near was biting his lip as L read out Mello's injuries, but couldn't stop the nearly silent sound of shock that he let out when Matt's was read. _'…It's my fault..'_ Maybe if he told the truth in the first place, this wouldn't have happened, or it would've happened a lot sooner. He shyly looked up at the man sitting across from him. Although it didn't seem like the best time to do it, he needed to find a way to tell the truth.

L looked up over the medical file that he was reading to see Near's face was dark, almost brooding. He quickly remembered that the teen was trying to talk to him before they were interrupted. Closing the file, he sat it on the coffee table in front of him. "…Near, you wanted to talk to me about something?" frowning slightly as the teen seemed to jump slightly and turn his attention onto him.

Near silently cursed at himself. He was hoping that L had forgotten about him trying to start a conversation with him. He fumbled around with what to say. "It was my fault that they were fighting…" _'Crap! I didn't want to tell him the truth just yet..'_ He pulled the lock of hair that he was twisting, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle the frustration that he was feeling.

L hummed thoughtfully and nodded slightly. "And how were you the reason those two were fighting?" L knew that those two would fight on more than one occasion, but never to this degree. He looked at the overly quiet teen. After ten minutes of silence, it became obvious that he wasn't going to answer and he frowned in irritation. "Near." He spoke firmly.

Near looked everywhere but at the man across from him. He wanted to tell the truth, but it was proving to be a lot harder than he originally thought. When he heard his name in a clipped tone, he knew that he was pushing it. "… Mello was tormenting me and Matt caught him in the act. I… Matt just wanted to protect me, but I didn't want this to happen..." His voice trembled with heavy emotion.

L narrowed his eyes slightly. _'Something isn't right with the way Near is gushing out information like this…'_ After nearly twenty minutes of silence and comforting the crying teen. L tried to coax Near into continuing his story.

Near cleaned his face and worried the handkerchief in trembling fingers. There was another firm knock on the door. He could hear L give an irritated scoff under his breath and told the unknown person to enter. It was Roger that stood in the doorway this time. He spoke softly to L, saying something about his presence was needed elsewhere for the moment and pulled him out of the room. As soon as the footsteps could no longer be heard, Near stood and walked down the hall to the room that was deemed the medical bay for the two injured teens. He quietly slipped into the room and stood at the foot of Matt's bed. Near felt depression pool in his belly. He moved to the chair next to the redhead's bed and curled up in it.

He curled his small hand into Matt's limp and frighteningly pale hand, sighing sadly. "…It's my fault that this happened to you." Near murmured softly, finding it easier to talk to the heavily sedated teen. "I should have told you the truth when you asked me about Mello… about what he was doing to me. Maybe this would've happened sooner.." He took a deep breath. _'I may as well tell him now… Even though I most likely will have to tell him again…'_"I… I was keeping more secrets than you thought I was. I-.. Before you and Mello, there was someone else.. Now that all this has happened, I have to tell him the truth. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I have to do it soon.. I'm sorry that you had to get hurt because of me."

Near stood up and squeezed Matt's unresponsive hand a little harder, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Standing straight and turning to leave the room. He froze, seeing L standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Once again, I'm really sorry for the huge gap in updates. The reviews I've gotten over the last week or so kicked my ass into gear. I know everyone might be a little peeved at the cliffy.<p>

I made you wait so long, how dare I?

Um… Sorry? I really couldn't find a good spot to stop. Don't yell too loud, you might scare the plot bunnies away. :/

Anywho, I have a lot of shit coming up in Real Life. My birthday's on the 8th, Moving into a new place… You never realize how much crap you own until you have to put it in damn box and move it someplace else…

Now that I'm done ranting, feel free to feed my muse or keep my ass on track. Laters.

~Amy


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** See previous chapters

Hi everyone. We start out in L's POV a little bit after he left with Roger. Might keep it that way for this chapter, who knows? Enjoy.

L was more than a little pissed that Roger had called him away from Near. The teen was acting too damn weird for words and he's bent on finding out why. After signing a few papers that needed his _immediate_ clearance, he left the room thinking of a way he could interrogate Near. Opening the door to the sitting room, he frowned upon finding it empty. _'I know that I haven't been gone that long… Where could he have gone?'_ He mused silently, closing the door and continuing up the hall. He almost past the medical room, but paused when he heard Near's voice.

"-end to you.." L frowned, was he talking to Mello or Matt? Neither teen should be awake, but that was beside the point. He stood in front of the door holding it open a little, hoping to overhear some clue as to the small teens out of place behavior. He listened to Near's small voice breathe out apologies, but stiffened as soon as he mentioned having to tell the truth to an unnamed person. _'He's talking about me..'_ Unable to contain himself L opened the door completely, Near's was turned away from him. He opened his mouth to call out to him, but quickly snapped him mouth shut. Near was kissing Matt… When Near turned around, he could see the shock written across his face. He suddenly understood a lot of Near's actions over the last few weeks. He was hard pressed to find time to video chat with Near during his case and most of the time, he never answered. And the times that he did felt hurried and he didn't make proper eye contact. More than anything, two days ago made more sense to him than anything. Suddenly L felt anger pool in his belly and before he could calm the burning emotion, he stepped forward and pulled Near out of the room. L was glad that they didn't run into anyone on the way to his room. He didn't think he could calmly explain him dragging the teen down the hall.

After closing the door to his room and _locking_ it, he turned back to Near. "Both Matt and Mello?! I should have known something like this was happening." He hissed, trying and failing to keep the burning emotion under control.

Near flinched and lowered his head. "..I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I just-"

"You didn't mean for it to happen?! Don't give me that shit. How long?"

Near flinched at the angry tone, he looked down at the floor. "…"

"Damn it Near, answer me."

Near bit the inside of his lip. This was not the way he wanted to tell L the truth, but there seemed no way out of it now. "I know that you're angry, but you don't know the whole story."

L frowned, "So there's no way I can be upset with you, if I knew the entire story? Well then, feel free to enlighten me on the situation."

Near nodded, twisting his hands together as he thought about where to start. He took a deep breath and started from the beginning. Carefully Near omitted the fact that he was raped repeatedly by Mello, and later learned to like it. He knew that L wasn't stupid, but was happy that the older man didn't see fit to interrupt him. Then he explained that Matt started out as a friend. Afterwards, it quickly escalated into friends with benefits, and he still doesn't know what to think about what they were. At the end of his story, Near couldn't even bring himself to look at L.

To say that L was shocked would've been the greatest understatement that anyone could have made of him. Sure, he was still angry that Near didn't bother to tell him any of this until now, but he understood. Now that he knew the truth, he wanted to comfort the small teen. He stood up and pulled the small, trembling form into a close embrace. "I still fail to see how breaking off our relationship was going to fix any of that." L breathed after holding Near for a while.

Near gasped and looked up at L. _'How is he not put off by everything I just told him? The fact that I'm damaged-'_

"I'm not going to let you go. Ever. Do you hear me?" L tilted Near's head up and kissed him sweetly. "Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you. I love you, Nate River." L whispered softly as he continued to embrace the small boy.

X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. I honestly hate that I got stuck in the middle of the second paragraph. ._.

I finally squeezed out what I could and decided to end the chapter early. I was thinking of adding mpreg, since I'm a sucker for them and I might update faster. Anywho, let me know what you think. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a few days, but no promises. :/

-Amy


End file.
